User blog:Swimswimfruit/Marimo and Ray...Rage against the Marine
Marimo stands up, with a tired look on his face, after going through the very thorough search by the Marines. Ray, whose room was close to Marimos, speaks first. Ray: Haven't done this yet...Should be fun. Marimo: Well, if only we had our weapons, it would end very quickly...But we have to get them first... We know see that just as the Marines cuffed them, Marimo and Ray both hid an extremly thin needle inside of their skin. They both take it out, and use it to uncuff themselves. They crack their knuckles, and do a veyr quick "warm up", You ready? One asks. Yeah. Instead of breakign the kairoseki jailbars, the simply break all walls that held them, and break free. Marimo: So in fact, this is a recon mission? Ray: Yeah...Shall we be secretive or go a little flashy? Marimo: The past few hours were...Tiring, in the least, I don't care what you do, Im just gonna assume every soldier is Magnus...And I'm gonna beat his ass for this. You can follow if you want. Ray: First stop, Weapons storage. Marimo'': You're very talkative today. '''Ray: It was tiring for me too. Ray and Marimo start wrecking things up in the Marine base, and after aquiring their weapons, they easily fight their way through everything... Marimo picks up one defeated soldier, and uses his Haoshoku to compel him to answer his questions...After a very short interogation, he finds out that the base is commanded by the Vice Admiral Goro Yamashita. Marimo: this the guy...Magnus? He remebers that Magnus told him once, while they were eating that in the first two-year-long training they did, that he met a Vice Admiral, and friend of Orpheas...Marimo could vaguely remeber details...but he was sure that the name was the same. Ray: Is it him? Marimo I have a hunch it is. Let's go... We see that the two Espadas have already defeated something less than half the marines in the base. Marimo: *Dissapointed look* Did it have to be an base where all the informers and bankers gather? There's almost no powerfull guys here. The doors that were ahead of the two men open, and from them, two fairly big men with marine coats and katanas on their waists appear, with their hands behind their backs, and Steel masks on their heads, like a knights helmet. Guards: You sure have a big mouth...Pirate scum. Marimo: *feeling a sudden change in the air's presure, he slowly unseathes two of his swords* Now this should be interesting. ---- Owari is seen in a pitch black room. We can hear that another man's breathing in the room, and instatnly, the room is illuminated by two human sized fires. Those two fire sources dash at eachother, and it's apparent that while Owari has set his swords ablaze with normal fire, the other fighter's...own body is burning. The flames go out as quickly as they were lighted, but, as they fade, they illuminate a slight grin on Connor's face, and a wide, sadistic smile on Owari's. Owari: I like this technique...Pretty practicall. I think I'll make it ...The first of my Owari no Hiken. (The name is a pun,since it's "The secret sword of the end, and Owari's secret sword" ) The Kaguzuchi ---- The man whose pair of eyes we've seen again, is pacing in hsi dark room...We now see in his vaguely visible palm a little coin with a whole in the middle...and we hear him say... "Play your games...Magnus and Owari...Nothing will change...I know it all already. Since I'm the one who writes it all. ---- Magnus: So is this clear? Mugen: Yeah...Magnus-san. Marcus: Too much sitting...but ok. Socrates: I have another job on the island either way to wrap up...so it's good. Magnus: Glad to hear. Now then. We'll meet, i think, in about a day. Magnus rides his bike pet George, and flies off, heading towards the three Gods who have given him a portion of theri powers...Orpheas for Dreams, Tamashi for Souls, and Horos for Space. He indeed flies to them, and makes sure that Owari has not contacted them or worse...Fortunatelly, he finds all three as they should be, and he renews their "contracts" of supporting him instead of God...They are sure now to not allow Owari to seize their powers...(It is reminded that evne if the God is defeated, the Power doesnt have to leave him or transfer to the winner). Magnus comes back the day after, and finds Socrates in a state of panic... His cousin instatnly approaches him, with much remorse and anger in his passionate eyes. Socrates: Jason...Things are out of control! You have to end this quickly! Category:Blog posts